mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall Weather Friends/Gallery
Applejack & Rainbow Dash Compete Opening shot S1E13.png|Get ready ponies! Rainbow Dash throws a horseshoe S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash's horseshoe. Rainbow Dash after a successful throw S1E13.png|''Woohoo!'' Applejack 'Not a bad pitch' S1E13.png|"Not a bad pitch for a pony who works with her head in the clouds." Rainbow Dash 'Think you can do better' S1E13.png|"Oh yeah? Think you can do better, cowgirl?" Applejack 'I know I can' S1E13.png|"I know I can." Applejack tossing a horseshoe S1E13.png|Color-coded horseshoes. How convenient. Horseshoes S1E13.png|Not quite there yet, Applejack. Applejack looking stern S01E13.png|No need to be beating a dead horse. Rainbow Dash irritating Applejack S1E13.png|Who's got her ego running off now? Applejack and Rainbow competitive S1E13.png|Just watch how it's really done. Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png|Rainbow is confident Rainbow Dash talks to Applejack S1E13.png|Now, let me show you how it's really done. Rainbow ready to throw S1E13.png|Silly Rainbow, that's not where a horseshoes goes. Rainbow misses S1E13.png|That's quite a long shot off the snout! (No pun intended.) Rainbow Dash determined S1E13.png|A determined Rainbow Dash. Applejack about to toss a horseshoe S1E13.png|She shoots... Applejack looks at the horseshoe S1E13.png|Applejack visions the horseshoe. Applejack wins S1E13.png|...And she scores! Applejack "Yee-haw" S1E13.png|Yee-haw! Rainbow Dash is stunned S1E13.png|I can't believe I lost! AJ challenging RD S1E13.png|Applejack is happy but Rainbow Dash doesn't look amused by her loss.. Applejack looks at Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|A happy Applejack. Rainbow Dash losing S1E13.png|I hate losing! Applejack walks away S1E13.png|You're mighty good athlete, I'm just better Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Applejack trotting away, after victory. Applejack smacking Rainbow S1E13.png|AJ teasing RD. Applejack prove what S01E13.png|Say what now? Rainbow challenges Applejack S1E13.png|I challenge you to an Iron Pony competition! Applejack looks at Rainbow Dash with a questioning look S1E13.png|Say what now? Applejack "You know what Rainbow?" S1E13.png|Oh.It.Is.On! Applejack & Rainbow brohoof S1E13.png|Brohoof! Rainbow Dash and Applejack being competitive S01E13.png|It's gonna be quite the competition Iron Pony competition Applejack talks to Twilight S1E13.png|So, you're here to.. Twilight listening to Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|...Record my awesomeness!... Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png|I'll just let her explain the rest. Applejack & Rainbow Dash preparing for the barrel weave S01E13.png|Setting up the barrel lead course Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png|Who in Equestria are you talking to? Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|...Them, of course! The ponies are cheering S1E13.png|Yay! Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png|Ready Applejack. Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png|Applejack, next time try not to nudge the barrel. Applejack oh S01E13.png|Chill Applejack Rainbow Dash funny face S1E13.png|Rainbow looking very shocked at Applejack's performance. Spike with timer S1E13.png|That was good, Applejack. Applejack kicks a rock S1E13.png|Applejack, stretching her hooves. Rainbow Dash sweating S1E13.png|Hey now Rainbow, don't be nervous. Rainbow Dash avoiding the barrels S1E13.png|Rainbow, running passed the barrels. Applejack leaning on Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Just try your best. Fluttershy in charge of the score S1E13.png|Fluttershy, keeping score. Applejack looking at an excited Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|I won, this can't be happening. Applejack and Rainbow Dash 2 S01E13.png|..Hey, don't be getting used to winning. Rainbow Dash about to kick S1E13.png|Hit it hard,Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash kicking S1E13.png|Give it everything you've got. Proud Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Awwh yeah! Applejack chewing hay S01E13.png|I'll show ya how it's really done!... Super kick.png Applejack smashed it S01E13.png|...Bucking it Applejack style! Ponies cheer after AJ's bucking contest turn S01E13.png|Ponies cheering on Applejack. Rainbow Dash gasping S1E13.png|No way! Rainbow Dash sits under an apple tree S1E13.png|Fluttershy is best score keeper. Spike on Applejack S1E13.png|Ready for a pony ride? Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering 2.png Spike getting flung around S1E13.png|Cheering Apple family style. Spike on a haystack S1E13.png|Phew, I'm safe... Rainbow Dash "Ready for another pony ride?" S1E13.png|...Where did you come from? Spike on the back of Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Pony rides, the Rainbow Dash way. Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png|Whoo hoo! Fluttershy after the bronco buck S01E13.png|Placing a new score. Fluttershy sees Spike come crashing down S01E13.png|Ooh my Spike! Audience is watching S1E13.png|Rainbow vs Applejack, in lassoing. Rainbow Dash with a lasso S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash, having some trouble. Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|I'm not amused. Applejack doing a trick with a lasso S1E13.png|...While Applejack, can do it easily. Applejack wins the lasso event S1E13.png|Easy as apple pie. Spike tied up S1E13.png|Let me out of this rope! Rainbow Dash tangled in rope S01E13.png|I got roped. Rainbow tied up S1E13.png|Please say, nopony sees this. Fluttershy after the lasso contest S01E13.png|She can keep scores evenly honest. Applejack can't do it S01E13.png|Um, Applejack, you alright? Applejack fails S01E13.png|Ouch, Applejack you alright. Rainbow Dash bouncing balls S01E13.png|Balancing balls like a pro. Fluttershy with a rose in her mouth S01E13.png|Fluttershy with a flower in her mouth. Berry Punch, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png|Berry Punch, Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops, watching the competition. Haybale lands on Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash hay bailed. Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png|Carrying Applejack. Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Angel helps out too. Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a hoof wrestling competition S01E13.png|Ooh Applejack, looks like Rainbow beat you again. Rainbow Dash wins the hoofwrestle S1E13.png|Applejack falls down. Fluttershy after the hoof wrestling match S01E13.png|New score is up! Football kicking S1E13.png|About to kick the football. Fluttershy sees an incoming football S01E13.png|Oh no. Fluttershy cheers for Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Whoo! Keeping score is fun. Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|Twilight sees ponies waving. Crowd cheering S1E13.png|Three ponies cheer on. Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png|Both face to face. Applejack tired S01E13.png|Sweat coming from Applejack... Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png|Yay! I won! Applejack lost S01E13.png|Come on Applejack, be a good sport. Applejack long jump S01E13.png|Running Applejack. Applejack getting up S1E13.png|Good landing. Applejack long jump2 S01E13.png|Try and beat that! Applejack ugh S01E13.png|That little cheater! Applejack with the chickens S01E13.png|Applejack, smiling with baby chicks on her back. Rainbow Dash carrying baby chicks over the mud-filled trench S01E13.png|The chicks on Rainbow's wings. Rainbow Dash and Applejack participating in Tug of war S01E13.png|Twilight with a checkered flag in her mouth. Applejack pulling S01E13.png|You can do it, Applejack! Rainbow Dash using her wings to win at Tug of War S01E13.png|Rainbow Dash using her wings. Applejack being suspended in the air S1E13.png|Applejack, unable to speak properly with rope in her mouth. Applejack in the air S01E13.png|The ponies all looking up at Rainbow Dash. Applejack I said- S01E13.png|I said... Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png|..Oh hay seed! Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash's hooves S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash, putting the score for herself. Rainbow Dash wins the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|I'm the best, right Fluttershy? Applejack dirty S01E13.png|Now Applejack, be a good sport. Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash wins! Rainbow Dash Applejack face-to-face 2 S1E13.png|I'm still the best athlete. Rainbow Dash talks to Applejack while flying S1E13.png|You're on Applejack! Applejack gets an idea S1E13.png|Ooh, you bet it's on! Applejack steps on Rainbow Dash's tail S1E13.png|I'm stepping on your tail. Rainbow Dash vs Applejack S1E13.png|It's on! Oh, it's on Rainbow Dash blowing a raspberry at Applejack S1E13.png|Rainbow makes the cutest raspberries. Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png|A quick moment of laughter Rainbow Dash and Applejack 'It's on!' S1E13.png|Now it's on again Running of the Leaves Spike practicing commentating S1E13.png|Spike practicing his commenting... Pinkie Pie in her balloon S1E13.png|...only to see Pinkie Pie claimed dibs first Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png|All eyes onto the Pink One in the sky! A grumpy Spike S1E13.png|Poor Spike...anew Spike gets to be an announcer S1E13.png|Really Pinkie?... Spike climbing up S1E13.png|...Climb on up, Spike. Pinkie Pie looks at Spike who is climbing the rope S1E13.png|Pinkie happy as ever. Pinkie Pie announcing from a hot-air balloon S1E13.png|Laughing. Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png|Yeah, this will be fun! Pinkie Pie and Spike in a hot air balloon S1E13.png|You see Spike? Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png|Spike is starting to wonder if being co-reporters with Pinkie was such a good idea. Pinkie Pie commenting about the race S1E13.png|Fudge rhymes with pudge! Pinkie Pie rubbing her hooves S1E13.png|I got an evil plan goin' on >:) Pinkie Pie aboard a hot air balloon S1E13.png|I'm dancing, Spike join me. Pinkie Pie looking down at the racers S1E13.png|This plan is going on great. Pinkie Pie cheering for the racers S1E13.png|Pinkie is sure having fun reporting. The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|The ponies all lined up. Berry Punch and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png|Berry Punch and Shoeshine. Twilight is somewhat offended at being called an egghead S1E13.png|I'm serious!... Berry Punch and Shoeshine bemused S1E13.png|...Shoeshine smiling at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is cracking up S1E13.png|...Rainbow Dash laughing so hard, she fell. Good-natured laughter S1E13.png|Puh-leez, guys! Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|''Make way for the Iron Pony!'' Applejack gets an idea S1E13.png|Applejack has an idea Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png|Nothing like good ol' rope to keep things fair Applejack gets confident S1E13.png|Dash isn't one bit happy Applejack at the competition S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack are ready to race S1E13.png|Applejack and Dash get ready to sprint Rainbow Dash and Applejack surprised S1E13.png|The look of surprise on Dash's face that Twilight is serious... Twilight not an egghead S1E13.png|I can race. Twilight Rainbow and Applejack getting ready S1E13.png|Twilight, Dash and Applejack get ready to start the Marathon Rainbow Applejack chuckling S01E13.png|You've gotta be kidding, Twilight. Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png|I've never laughed so much in my life! Rainbow Dash laughing S1E13.png|Ow, my ribs! I'm laughing too hard... Rainbow flipped S01E13.png|..Oh wait you're serious? Let me laugh harder. Rainbow joking S01E13.png|I'll let you on a little secret... Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png|...Only athletic ponies can race! Ha. Applejack chuckling S01E13.png|...She's right, Twi. Rainbow Applejack chuckling2 S01E13.png|You're an egghead, Twilight! Right before the bell rings S1E13.png|Ready to race. And they're off S1E13.png|And, they're off. Applejack running S01E13.png Applejack looks back while she is still in the lead S1E13.png Applejack falling S01E13.png Applejack on the ground after tripping S1E13.png Applejack hey! S01E13.png It's beautiful, isn't it? S1E13.png|Applejack and Twilight, in a scenery of Fall leaves. Applejack looks back S1E13.png Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Take time and enjoy the scenery Applejack talks to Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Meanwhile, Applejack has caught up to Dash. Rainbow Dash thinks Applejack tripped her S1E13.png|''Grrrrr!'' She tripped me! Rainbow Dash Two can play S1E13.png|Determined Rainbow Dash. Applejack pffft! S01E13.png Applejack is on S01E13.png Applejack bucking S01E13.png ?! S1E13.png|Where did she go?! Rainbow Dash changing signs S1E13.png|Dash changes the signs Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Reverse Derpy Rainbow Dash surprised S1E13.png|"Oh horseapples!" Applejack wrong way S01E13.png Applejack is lost S1E13.png|Dead end Applejack confused on how she got ontop of a mountain S1E13.png Applejack rainbow! S01E13.png Applejack returns to the race S1E13.png|Applejack returns Applejack kicking S01E13.png StrugglingRainbow S01E13.png|Well duh. FlungRainbow S01E13.png|Am I stuck? Rainbow Dash launched S1E13.png|Awwwh yeah! Applejack running view from behind S01E13.png|Applejack doesn't even know what's in store. Rainbow Dash catching up to Applejack S1E13.png|Dashing to beat Applejack. About to fall S1E13.png|Uh oh. Applejack and RD1 S01E13.png Applejack and RD2 S01E13.png Applejack and RD3 S01E13.png Applejack huh S01E13.png Applejack vs Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Rainbow Dash bumps Applejack S1E13.png|A serious fight for victory Applejack hits RD S01E13.png|Applejack bumps back Applejack no you won't S01E13.png Applejack biting Rainbow's rope S1E13.png|Applejack bites the rope Applejack being dragged back near the finish line S1E13.png|Applejack gets dragged back when Rainbow Dash drags on her tail Rainbow's wings are no longer tied S1E13.png|The wings are again in use Rainbow flies away S1E13.png|Rainbow tries to fly to victory Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack catches Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Gotcha! Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png|Now it's a brawl Applejack serious face S01E13.png Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png|They tied for last place Applejack and RD surprised S01E13.png|Surprised to see Twilight. Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png|Oh look, Twilight got 5th place! Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Yes, I am awesome. Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Tired ponies S1E13.png|The ponies all tired out. Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png|The other two ponies realize their mistake. Celestia's arrival and the ending Celestia appears S1E13.png|Celestia looks weird from this angle. Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png|Twilight and her friends bow to Celestia. Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png|Celestia and Twilight look on, as Rainbow and Applejack leave Applejack ready to knock leaves down S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing fair S1E13.png|Friends once more Applejack and Rainbow Dash happily racing fair S1E13.png|Running of the Leaves, friends edition. Category:Season 1 episode galleries